


You Wanna Strife?

by SassyCat



Series: SYDB [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: STRIFE!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1280011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyCat/pseuds/SassyCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just gonna be posting side chapters just to give you guys a better take on my original character.  This is probably shit, but whatever ahah.</p>
    </blockquote>





	You Wanna Strife?

**Author's Note:**

> Just gonna be posting side chapters just to give you guys a better take on my original character. This is probably shit, but whatever ahah.

"Yo, Dave." I poked his face and he grunted.

"What?" He was slide glancing at me.

"Wanna strife?" I'd only ever strifed with Sis, he didn't look too horrible at it.

"Like a real strife?" He rolled over onto his side so he could fully look at me.

"Yeah, but no weapons. Only hand-to-hand." 

"Sounds good."

We asked Bro to be spotter for our strife and then we headed up to the roof. But I made it clear that he was not aloud to intervene unless one of us was about to fall off the roof.

During the strife, it seemed like Dave refused to hit me. He just dodged my hits as well as he could, but wouldn't deliver any out. It was actually starting to piss me off. So I called him out on it. "What the fuck is your problem?" I stood a foot away from him as I spoke.

"I don't know what you're talkin 'bout." He just stuck his hands in his pockets and raised an eyebrow at me.

"You haven't hit me once, Strider." I stepped a little closer.

"I'm not a big fan of hitting girls." I saw Bro look up from his phone at us from behind Dave. 

"Fuck that. Fight me!" I stepped closer and pushed on his shoulder, trying to egg him on. "Hit me back." Bro was paying more attention to us at this point. So I pushed his chest this time. Seeing his jaw clench I knew it was working. So I got way more physical. "Fucking fight me, Strider!" I yelled as I punched him square in the jaw causing him to loose his balance. He caught himself before hitting the ground, spitting blood.

"You fuckin made me bite my cheek." Bro had stepped forward, looking rather tense. I didn't blame him, there hadn't been any blood until know. "So you want me to fuckin fight back? Fine." He hissed at me before grabbing my ankle and pulling me to the ground with a thud. 

I managed to not hit my head, but my ass was what I mainly worried about. He then stood up and offered a his hand to me. I took it and he helped me up, and then we actually started a real strife.

After 10 minutes I finally had him pinned. His, now shadeless, face pushed into the ground and my knee holding his hands to his back. Bro counted to 10, then called it. Getting a grunt from Dave and snicker from me. I let him go then helped him up. "So that was fun, huh?" 

He just rolled his eyes and went to go pick his shades. "Yeah whatever. I can't believe I fuckin lost." 

"Well I know for a fact that Sis taught her right. You're slackin' in hand-to-hand lil man." Bro smirked as he talked, letting us go first down the latter to his bedroom window. Dave just flipped him off and muttered a fuck you.

After we cleaned up, we got back into the blanket fort we had made in Daves room. "We should do that more often dude. Gotta say that, that was the most fun I'v had in a strife." Dave just chuckled and pulled me into his chest.

"Yeah, you're more fun to strife then Bro or Dirk. I almost one though." 

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, Dave. Keep telling yourself that." He flicked my forehead, getting a laugh out of me. 

It fell silent after that, I could only guess that he had fallen asleep but the way his breathing had slowed. So I curled up more and we ended up sleeping for the rest of the day.


End file.
